With the rapid development of science and technology and incessant changes in communication technologies, mobile communication terminals have been widely applied in daily life and used by people, and people may call each other or send short message service messages to each other with a mobile communication terminal and via a network, which greatly shortens the distance between people and further brings great convenience for connections and provides information exchange between people.
Currently, communication manners of network chatting include use of text, an emoticon (including a system-contained emoticon and a user-defined emoticon), a picture (including graffiti), a voice message, a text message, and a video (including video chatting and offline video). Although there are numerous forms for communication, there is still a certain limitation unable to fully meet needs of a user. The text is a most widely used chatting manner, but its expressive form is simplex and hard to express a real feeling and mood of a user at that time, thereby causing that misunderstanding frequently happens during chatting. Same as the text chatting manner, the voice message and the text message also have the disadvantage as a simplex expressive form. Uses of the picture and the emoticon may enrich expression of user emotion; however, during use of the picture or the emoticon, a user often needs to search a large number of pictures or emoticons for a picture or an emoticon that suits a current state of the user, which results in inconvenient operation. The video chatting can truly present videos of both chatting parties; however, transmission of video data needs to occupy large bandwidth and consume a long sending time and high traffic costs, and in a case in which a network state is not good or the bandwidth is narrow, video effects are unsatisfactory.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the Internet and computer technology to provide improved chatting manner.